


softly

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Married Couple, Menstruation, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri gets his period, and Victor is there to help.





	

Yuuri had decided to stop his Hormone Replacement Therapy when he was twenty-five and married to Victor Nikiforov, the love of his life. Victor had supported him through his decision; Yuuri looked like a boy completely, and he had top surgery back then in Detroit, so there was really no reason to still go on T. Yuuri loved his spouse for being so supportive and good to him.

Yuuri woke up three days after with a headache and cramps. Damn. He hadn't had a period in three years, and he had forgotten how fucking bad they were. He bit his lip as he looked for underwear and a pad to put on them. He saw there weren't many left and he knew he'd probably have to tell Victor to buy pads for him.

Victor was still sound asleep in their shared bed, as xe was a really heavy sleeper. Yuuri poked xir in the arm until xe opened xir eyes, bluish gray staring back at him. "Yuuri?" xe said.

"I got my period," he told xir. "I leaked in the bed. So, if you could get up..." Victor smiled, kissed the top of his head and xe got up, looking at the bloody sheets. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Victor said. "Do you want me to buy you pads? The ones you have are from like four years ago."

"Yeah, maybe," Yuuri said, shrugging.

Maybe Yuuri was in his oldest and most used undies, but it was so much cuter than his boxer briefs. "You look adorable in those panties, by the way," Victor murmured, and Yuuri blushed deep red.

"I-I guess," he muttered before he kissed xir, to then turn around and look for pants and one of those oversized sweaters. He had retired out of figure skating after winning the Grand Prix Final twice, and now he was working as a coach. The Nishigori triplets were his only students for now, but they were quite skilled with the skates and he was proud of them.

"I'll go buy you pads," Victor told him, and Yuuri smiled gratefully at xir as he went to the living room and turned the TV on. If it wasn't for his masculine body, he'd be extremely dysphoric right now, but he wasn't. He didn't have boobs, he had a bit of stubble and he was a goddamn boy.

Victor put the first clothes xe found on and xe walked to the nearest drugstore. Xe looked for pads and he saw a woman probably in her fifties staring at xir. "What?"

She laughed. "Are those for your girlfriend?" she asked, and Victor frowned.

"They're actually for my boyfriend," xe hissed, and the woman seemed to know she had fucked up. She turned around and continued as if they never talked. Victor took a pack of those extra absorbency pads and xe put it in the counter. Xe paid for them and xe quickly put them in a bag before saying good bye and leaving.

Xe came back home to Yuuri crying over a movie. Xe sat next to him and saw it was 'Titanic'. "You told me you watched it every time you got your period but I didn't think it was for real," Victor joked, and Yuuri shoved xir aside, a weak smile on his face.

Victor decided not to tell him about the woman and xe simply kissed him, their lips meeting with hunger and need. Victor sighed into the boy's mouth, his lips addicting. "I love you," xe said when they pulled away. "You know this doesn't make you any less of a boy, right?"

"I know, Victor," Yuuri said as he cuddled up closer to the Russian person. "I know."

Victor smiled and ruffled his hair, happy to be with him. Xe was so glad they were married, that they were together. Xe remembered when they exchanged their engagement rings, when Yuuri won gold and they got married. Xe remembered it fondly, and xe didn't want to spend his life with anyone else.


End file.
